I Don't Believe In Love
by rumblebee25
Summary: Beast Wars - Megatron x Dinobot, Dinobot x Rattrap. A slash fic I wanted to write for events before and after 'Code of Hero'. Title is from the Queensryche song and the lyric, "The pain of knowing what can never be."


TF Beast Wars: I Dont Believe In Love

Title: What Can Never Be

Series :Transformers Beast Wars

Author: rumblebee25

Pairings: Megatron x Dinobot, Dinobot x Rattrap , Megatron x Dinobot II

Megatron walked back to his quarters, his deep violet plating and bronzed armor suited him. Dinobot followed as usual. His lover was a handsome mech with a rugged build, flamboyant even. Power was the only thing that truly aroused him. The Predacon leader took lovers and tired of them, indifferent to their pledges of devotion. Brazen, whorish, he'd made feigned subservience a lethal weapon. Really how could one turn him down when he took them to his bed.

* * *

There was time when the raptor loved Megatron and he still desired him though he wasn't worth it. The Predacon leader was persuasive when he really set his processor to it and Dinobot didn't have a chance. His downfall came when across the saurian one night. They were alone and Dinobot drew his weapon. Megatron hissed and transformed putting his arm up, shielding himself.

"Wait," he said, "I will not resist."

"Too bad."

"Ah! So you've discarded that loathsome honor of yours?" Megatron asked with amusement as Dinobot advanced. The dark mech crouched, one hand on the ground offering no resistance. Raising his sword, the raptor swung down and the saurian closed his optics. The blade stopped, resting on the Predacon leader's shoulder.

Uneasy at Megatron's smile, Dinobot put away his weapon. On instinct he licked his lips, tasting the air and caught the saurian's scent. Lust, need, desire, it taunted the raptor. Old memories rose to the surface, both good and bad.

The raptor alt stepped back, his system already wound up. For some time he was left in state of frustration and desire. He would not risk his friendship with Rattrap for the sake of a physical relationship. Despite some flirting he wouldn't take it any farther than that, even if though he wanted to.

"Get out of my sight," Dinobot hissed, not liking how fast his spark was ablaze.

"But I thought you wanted to kill me?" Megatron said and he smiled, seeing the need in the raptor. The saurian removed the armored tail gun and laid it to the side. Standing up, Megatron walked closer, pressing his advantage.

"You seem…tense," he said with a slight disdain and his gaze swept over the raptor. A sly smile crept over his face as he appraised Dinobot like a choice piece of machinery.

"I'm warning you," the raptor said when Megatron touched his face. Hating the instant lust that flooded his system, he pushed the saurian away.

"My _mate_," Megatron drawled.

"Hardly," Dinobot said as they circled each other, "You didn't trust me."

"You would have ruled by my side."

"I'd be flat on my back," the raptor hissed, "I was good enough to share your bed and that was all. Of course I wasn't the only one." That hit the mark and his ex frowned. He covered his anger with a soft laugh.

"How it pains me to see you this way. So soft at spark that you can't even kill a rat," Megatron said. The imposing mech smiled, triggering heated memories and he purred, "Just for a little while and let's forget these petty concerns. No one else understands your needs like I do. There's no need to worry about your teammates knowing about this either. Not when I want this as much as you do."

The raptor swallowed hard, the denial tormenting him. He needed release, to direct this desire away from Rattrap. This was just between him and Megatron. They were going to kill each other eventually. That was the only way they'd sever this bond between them. But the honorable thing to do was leave.

"I won't betray my teammates trust. They believe in me."

"Like I care," the dark saurian said with a smirk, "But really we shouldn't waste time talking."

"Hmph. Funny because you never seemed to shut up when we were together," the raptor taunted and Megatron's cool façade broke.

"You are a real piece of work," he hissed and advanced, "Treacherous, backstabbing…"

"Vile," Dinobot added, dodging as Megatron slashed at him, "A dirty, filthy animal. Wasn't that it?"

The larger mech was breathing hard, glossa darting out and he licked his lips.

Dinobot played to his audience, snapping at him and evading the larger mech's blows. Megatron took another swing at him, blocking him off when he tried to escape. Controlling the situation empowered him and Dinobot let himself be guided to a clearing in the forest.

Both of them were cold natured and the mock fight was a warm up, making them both excited. Reptilian limbic systems, Dinobot didn't fight it anymore. Some Predacons and Maximals liked to pretend this wild part of them didn't exist. Megatron resisted those baser instincts and it made all the more thrilling when he finally gave in.

There was the cold, passionless merge of hooking up to each other's systems. Just cables jacked into the wiring harness, the clean and sterile accessing each other's neural grids. Pleasure was immediate, but so removed from actual intimacy that Dinobot resisted it. Megatron preferred it that way, but he would always give in.

"Don't run from me!" the dark mech roared, the edge in his voice betraying his need.

The Predacon leader snarled, his optics smoldered and flared like flames. Dinobot couldn't help it, the scent of arousal and the promise was overriding his self control. He charged, knocking the other saurian on his back and they rolled. Megatron held him down as the raptor fought, lust overwhelmed him. His scent was changing and the larger saurian mouthed his neck, wanting a taste of him and biting him.

Dinobot arched his hips up and the panels slid back The soft and tiny scales like on his groin and the tender seam were too delicate for a creature like him. The raptor alt didn't think anymore when his lover rubbed the tip of his jack over the folds.

"You are _mine_," Megatron hissed, holding the raptor's wrists and he took him. The raptor alt snarled, his body slick and perfect. The dark saurian was greedy, thrusting hard into his willing lover. Megatron smiled and, his spark chamber opening and that vicious probe snaked out, wrapping around the raptor's throat.

"I should kill you here," the Predacon leader said looking down at his prey, "Just strangle you."

"Then do it," the raptor growled and they kissed. There was no need to think anymore, just exist for this feeling. His put arms around lover, taking him in. The saurian purred sweet lies, like 'I love you.'

How Dinobot want to hear those words, but they weren't true. It was a just another ploy to make him stay and keep him close just like any other possession. Megatron would offer everything but his spark. The raptor watched his lover over him like a god. Megatron a cruel and handsome mech who didn't love anything, only power.

On his back, the raptor's optics half lidded and caressed his lover. Wanton and groaning in pleasure, he was a vicious creature in lust. And vulnerable. He didn't know that his was what his lover wanted more than anything.

"Don't leave," Megatron hissed as if in pain, "Never leave me again."

* * *

When Dinobot pulled that stunt with the Golden Disks, Rattrap forgave him. He coulda just shot him and made him walk home. To be honest when Dinobot turned on Megatron that really got the old spark pounding. A little more time and maybe…nah. Who was he kidding? Chopperface was still hemming and hawing about becoming lovers. It'd take a long time to crack that nut.

"Course he don't wanna do it. It ain't dignified," Rattrap chuckled. Full on interfacing was downright dirty, messy and even embarrassing at times. And it sure was a whole lot of fun.

Maybe one of these nights the lizard would decide that sharing a blanket wasn't keeping him warm enough. Rattrap was tired of waiting though. If this was anybody else he woulda just made the first move already. After their little tussle in the forest, Chopperface backed off and was once again as prickly as a cactus.

The evening was growing late and with no patrols, Rattrap decided to turn in early. His favorite Pred was out practicing and said he'd be back tonight. When Dinobot trained he would lose sense of time, then he'd creep in late at night and ask for some company.

His excuse was his room was cold and sometimes they would even cuddle but no funny business. When Chopperface didn't show up like usual, the rat crept down the hall and looked in the raptor's quarters. But he wasn't there.

"Oh man, if I'm gonna be worrying about you like this, then you better do more than cuddle," Rattrap muttered as he left the ship.

* * *

He heard the noises at first, thumps like sparring or fighting. There were grunts and snarling but there was no laser fire. Rattrap drew his blaster and he gulped spark when he understood what those sounds were. Rattrap didn't want to see, didn't want to even know that Dinobot could purr like that. But he couldn't stop himself from walking quietly through the brush and seeing them.

The raptor was pinned under Megatron, on his back and knees forced apart. For a second, Rattrap reeled, thinking he mistook this for passion when it was rape. Then they kissed.

Rattrap froze, his body went rigid and his spark iced over. Numb, he couldn't feel anything. He didn't wanna see Dinobot caressing Megatron's face.

The Pred Leader took the raptor, touching him, facing him hard. And the lousy traitor was enjoying it. Megatron threw his head back and cried out in pleasure. The raptor growled, shaking as climax hit him too.

They pulled back and the soft light in the Pred leader's optics vanished. He raised his arm to backhand Dinobot and the raptor rolled away from the blow. Crouched and undignified, Dinobot glared at his former leader, still trembling and his thighs slick.

"How dare you leave me! " Megatron shouted and his voice hoarse and grief passed over his face, "Why do you do this? Why do you torment me?"

"I meant nothing to you," Dinobot said, breathing hard, "What does it matter in the end? One day, one of us will kill the other."

"Just not tonight," the Pred leader said with a cruel smile, "Seems we still know how to provoke each other."

With that he left, disappearing into the darkness. Dinobot sank to the ground. He kneeled and put his hands to his face. Lifting his head, the raptor stared up at the sky, looking as miserable as Rattrap felt right now.

Finally the raptor stood up and walked away into the dark forest. Rattrap waited and when he was sure Dinobot wouldn't hear him, he broke into a dead run, putting as much distance as possible between them.

* * *

He met with the enemy, trying calm this lust for his team mate. His friend. That bond meant more than meaningless pleasure. Lovers fought with dagger edged words and they scarred each with faithless promises. Disgracing Rattrap with petty desire was the ultimate act of dishonor. They must remain friends and no more than that.

Rattrap would never know about this, but it was betrayal all the same. There was no excuse. Dinobot went to the river and washed off, as if sin could be cleansed and weakness forgiven.

* * *

"I decide when you leave me," Megatron said as he pulled up all the information on his lover.

He perfected his clone of Dinobot, improved his alt form and gave him new life. But this creation wasn't complete; it wasn't really him. The dark saurian studied the old images of Dinobot. He would never let someone else have him, not even death. Megatron closed his optics as grief washed over him. This ache of the spark, this sickness, would it ever leave?

Closing the file, the Predacon leader ordered his new transmetal pet to his quarters and while he waited an anxious desire took over. The bone armored creature entered and went to bended knee, his head down as he genuflected before his master.

Megatron touched his pet's helm, lifting the raptor's chin. While he'd never be able to replicate Dinobot perfectly, this was close. Ruthless and without remorse, that's how the raptor should have been and with a loyalty would never waver.

Without pretext, he took the transmetal to his bed. When the raptor lay back, Megatron ordered him to open his spark chamber. The borrowed life taunted him cruelly. This wasn't Dinobot's spark; to bond with him meant merging with a nightmare.

The transmetal raptor wouldn't even feel pleasure from a spark bond and he would never ask for that ultimate act of trust. Megatron wondered how that might have changed things, but the opportunity slipped away forever. But if he could not have his love, he could live with the facsimile.

"Even now you deny me," Megatron whispered, hating this longing and weakness for the raptor. The Predacon leader closed transmetal's chest plate, hiding the glow and its hollow promise.


End file.
